The present disclosure relates generally to electronic communications and in particular to identifying communication participants to a recipient of an electronic message.
Individuals are becoming increasingly reliant on electronic messaging services, such as email services, instant messaging services, SMS/MMS (also referred to as text-messaging) services, and so on. Such services allow users to send and receive messages. In some instances, the services may also provide additional features related to managing messages, such as the ability to store or archive messages in folders, delete messages, search stored messages, and so on.
Many users who rely on electronic messaging services use various electronic devices, such as laptop or desktop computers, smart phones, tablets, and so on, that are capable of connecting to various data networks and acting as clients of an electronic messaging service. For example, a client can receive messages from a messaging service and can provide a user interface that allows the user to interact with messages, e.g., by replying to messages, deleting messages, archiving messages, composing new messages to be sent, etc. When connected to a data network, the client device can communicate updates from the messaging service to the user and can communicate instructions to the messaging service to implement user actions. The convenience and speed of electronic messaging can lead to a large volume of messages being sent and received.
Unfortunately, many users of messaging services now find themselves overwhelmed by the volume of messages they receive. Techniques that allow users to better manage their messages are therefore desirable.